


Never have I ever moved home with love.

by Melissa1226



Series: Never have I Ever.... Found a love So Perfect [1]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Future, Love, Memories, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: Devi remembering how she got to where she is now….This is a series of one shots that can work together or alone following the life of Devi and the man she falls in love with.random ones will be added as ideals come up or if you guys have a prompt you want me to try.
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida & Devi Vishwakumar, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: Never have I Ever.... Found a love So Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Never have I ever moved home with love.

Devi walked around her new living room; it was everything that she had been looking forward when she had gone house haunting. She had moved back to be closer to her mother, surprisingly she was close to her after all these years. 

Devi had finished her bachelors and applied for med school from Princeton…. She had slaved through med school and her residency to finally be finished and the first thing she had done was come back home.

She pulled the box of books closer to carefully pull out her books and place them on the shelfs of the built-ins around the room. One of the things that had sold her on this house was the built-ins, the old architecture… and the perfect placement of the house…….. 20 minutes or just far enough from her mom that she could not come over without warning… but close enough that she could see her every day if she wanted. She was minutes from the hospital and her office, she could walk if she wanted to some days. 

She sighed looking around the room, the room was freshly painted in a light gray and the woodwork all dark paneling. She gave up putting the books away going to curl into the white couch turning on the tv to watch the news. She had taken the week off to settle into the house, but unpacking was not nearly as fun as she thought it was going to be. She pulled the throw that was across the back of the couch and frowned thinking back to all those years ago in high school. To the time when Ben took over her world… to when Paxton reached out to her and she was so involved with Ben she missed it.

She sighed, her back aching as she lay down on the couch and wondered what would have happened if she has been paying better attention…. Where she would be if she had noticed what everyone else said was obvious…... She slowly fell asleep remembering that time all those years ago.

-/-

Devi walked around the corner to see Ben standing by her locker a small smile on his face, “Hey you.” He murmured reaching out to give her hand a quick squeeze before dropping it.

Devi gave him a small grin, trying to squeeze his hand back but her let it go too fast…so she reached into her locker with a small frown, “Hey you.” She said back with a question in her eyes.

Ben leaned against the locker next to hers, “I am going to break up with her this weekend.” He said softly.

Devi froze for a second before glancing over at Ben, “You have not broken up with her yet… it has been over a week.” She asked softly, “You said you would do it last weekend.”

Ben shrugged, “It feels weird after all the time we have been together…. to just…. I don’t know… do it.” He muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

Devi took a deep breath before turing to him, “Ben…. We can’t keep hiding and you can’t keep lying to her… it is not fair to her or to us… and its not ok.” She said turing to look at him.

Ben shrugged, “I know that…. I just…” He huffed, “She deserves better… she deserves to not just get dropped.”

Devi turned back to her locker for a moment taking a deep breath before slamming it closed, the kids around them pausing to look at them, “And I don’t… I don’t deserve better?” She asked her voice full of pain, “I deserve to be hidden and lets not step away from the fact that you are still lying to her… going behind her back.” She said, her voice low and angry.

Ben stood up tall and scowled, “You think I don’t know that …. Look… you would not understand because you have never had a boyfriend…someone that counted on you… its not right to just dump her out of the blue.” He said under his breath knowing people were straining to hear what they were saying.

Devi shook her head, “You are right… I have never had a boyfriend…and I guess that I don’t have one now either.” She said harshly turing to walk away.

Ben grabbed her arm, “That is not what I meant.” He said under his breath looking around.

Devi shook her head pulling her arm hard, but Ben did not let go, “No listen Devi….” He muttered.

Devi shook her head, “NO.” she said sharply, pulling on her arm again…. wincing when Ben held on tighter, “Please let go.” She said softly.

Ben shook his head again, “No Devi …. I need you to listen to me.” He said tightening his fingers making Devi gasp and try to pull away again.

“She said let go.” Paxton said walking up with narrowed eyes, “Don’t make her ask again.”

Ben looked over at Paxton and rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you mind your own business.” Ben said turning back to Devi who’s eyes were starting to well up with tears, “Come on Devi… just listen to me.” He said under his breath trying to make it so Paxton did not hear.

Devi shook her head pulling at her arm again, “Just let go… please.” She said softly.

Ben clenched his jaw but narrowed his eyes when Trent walked up, “Hey….. she said let go.” His normally relaxed laid-back demeanor gone as he looked at Ben’s hand clenching Devi’s arm, “So let go.” He said crossing hs arms.

Paxton nodded at Trent, his eyes never leaving Ben and Devi as his body vibrated with anger.

Ben looked at Devi, “Come on are you serious right now…... you can’t just hear me out.” He asked under his breath.

Paxton had enough and reached out grabbing Ben’s wrist, “I won’t tell you again to let her go.” He said so low that Ben barely heard him, wincing as Paxton’s hand tightened, “Or I can make you let go… your choice.”

Ben looked around the group and shook his head letting Devi’s arm go before looking back at her, “Fine…. I will call you later.” He said.

Devi looked up and shook her head, “Don’t bother Ben…... not until you can make this right…and apologize.” She said softly.

Ben’s eyes went round, “That is not fair…... Devi…. You have to listen to me.” He said reaching out again.

But Paxton’s hand shot out gabbing Ben’s wrist again, “She doesn’t have to listen to you.” He said pushing Ben’s hand back, “And I wont tell you not to touch her again.”

Ben clenched his jaw and gave a swift nod, “Fine Devi… Fine.” He said turning and walking away muttering under his breath.

“Little D…. you ok?” Trent asked softly.

Devi looked over at Trent and gave a small nod, “Yea… he didn’t mean it.” She said softly folding her arm into her stomach to hide the marks that were starting to show up.

Trent shook his head… eyes wide, “It does not matter what he meant to do… or if he is sorry… thing is he did it and its not ok.” He said reaching out to touch her shoulder. “You said let go… it means let go.”

Devi looked at Trent with a small smile, “Thanks… that means a lot.”

Trent shrugged, “My bio dad used to do shit like that to my mom… and then he would say sorry…...” He said carefully, “My stepdad once told me that no man or woman should ever do something, they have to say sorry for… because if you have to say sorry…. It is already too far… and even if he didn’t mean it… he did it... not you and it’s not ok.”

Devi gave Trent a big smile, “Sounds like your stepdad is pretty smart.” She said softly.

Trent grinned at her, “He has been around since I was 9 and he has never once had to tell my mom sorry… and he treats me like I am his… and he is pretty awesome….so yea, I kind of like him.” He said.

Devi grinned at him, “He sounds good…I am glad you have him.” She said, “You are always surprising me Trent.”

Trent grinned at her, “Yea I am glad I have him too….and I live to surprise people.” He said with a shrug, “…how’s your arm.” He asked nodding at her.

Devi frowned, “Its ok.” She said trying to pull down her sleeve, looking away.

Paxton shook his head carefully, “Let me see.” He asked softly reaching out to gently cup her arm.

Devi bit her lip, looking at him with wide eyes, “I am ok… really.” She said trying to pull it away.

Paxton gave her a small smile, “Let me see…….” He looked into her eyes, “Please.” He finished softly holding his hand out to her.

Devi sighed hearing the bell ring and watching the halls start to clear, Trent nodded at her, “Paxton’s got ya… and I can’t get another tardy… otherwise my parental figures might actually beat me.” He said walking backwards, after a few steps he paused, “For real though if he does that again Dev’s…. let me know… I have been wanting a reason to kick his ass.” He said grinning at her before turning to walk away.

Devi shook her head smiling at Paxton, “You have a weird best friend.” She said softly making Paxton smile at her, “But he seem really great though.”

Paxton nodded, “He is the best… once you get past the jokes and craziness… he’s always got your back.” He said stepping up to gently pull her arm up, “And now… now you Devi Vishwakumar are one of his friends… may god help your soul.” He said softly with a grin making Devi giggle.

Devi paused after a moment, “Thank you.” She whispered as Paxton pulled up her sleeve, “For helping me… I know that I have been ignoring you the last week.” She said.

Paxton shrugged giving her a soft grin, “I figured after I acted like an asshole I kind of deserved it.” He murmured finally looking down at her arm to see the soft brushing and felt his rage come back to the surface.

Devi shook her head reaching out to grab his hand, “No…I just….” She sighed, “Everything has been so messed up the last few weeks and Ben has been a good friend… and I know it drives him crazy when I talk to you… so I was trying to…. I don’t know… make him feel better.” She said watching as Paxton traced the marks on her arm gently. “By not talking to you.”

Paxton looked up, “And I was not there for you and I treated you like crap.” He said softly with regret.

Devi shook her head, “No…... Paxton.” She said reaching out to grab both of his hands with hers, “You have been here for me so much… first with the coyote and then the pool…...you always seem to be there when I need someone…. I was the one who treated you like crap… that lied and was not there for you.” She whispered sadly, “I was surprised you even wanted to talk to me.”

Paxton grinned at her squeezing her hand softly, “I always want you to talk to you… you always make the most sense to me…” He said carefully reaching for her arm again, “I missed talking to you…. I missed seeing you smile at me.” He finished softly making Devi frown at him.

“Are you punking me?” She asked eyes wide.

Paxton burst out laughing, “No…. you always have away of making me smile.” He said shrugging, “I have missed just being around you.” He said softly before looking back down at her arm, “Come on lets go to the nurse and have this looked at.” He said making Devi give him a smile.

“You waited the last few weeks for me to smile at you?” She asked softly not moving.

Paxton shook his head making her freeze for a moment and then he said, “I would wait a lot longer then a few weeks to see you smile Devi…. Your smile is worth waiting for a lifetime.” He whispered.

Devi felt her eyes well up with tears again for an entirely different reason this time, “Thank you…. for waiting.” She murmured biting her lip, “…………. For thinking that I am worth waiting for.”

Paxton grabbed her backpack, “Come on Vishwakumar…. I got you.” He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close, “And……. I will always wait for you.”

/-/-

Devi woke up from her dream with the feeling of Paxton along her side to someone tickling her nose.

“Hey you.” They whispered softly, “What you doing on the couch?”

Devi rubbed her eyes trying to make out the face in front of hers in the dark room, “You took to long to get home.” She whispered closing her eyes.

They chuckled as they sat on the couch by her hip, his hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach, “Not all of us could take a week off work when we got here.” He said, his thumb rubbing back and forth.

Devi hummed under her breath reaching a hand out, to set it onto the side of her stomach, “Get a better job.” She mumbled mostly asleep, making him chuckled above her. “Then you can take off more time.”

“How are my girls doing?” He asked softly, “I missed you both today.” His hand now moving in soft circles over her bump.

Devi shook her head, “She is making me sleepy…… and I am already a bad mom because I told her to stop it.” She mumbled rubbing her stomach softly.

He snickered over her, “You are such a dork… you are going to be a great mom…… you didn’t pick up any boxes…did you?” He asked looking around the dark room.

Devi snorted, “You underestimate my laziness… why would I do it when I can have you do it when you get home?” She asked with a small smile.

He grinned leaning down to kiss her gently, “Good…... time for bed.” He whispered standing up and leaning over to gently pull her up into his arms, “I got you.” He promised.

Devi wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Thank you…. for waiting for me.” She murmured starting to fall back asleep, “…………. For thinking that I am worth waiting for…. For stepping in that day…. For being mine.”

Paxton smiled gently down at his wife, “Vishwakumar, you should know by now…. I will always wait for you…. You are my world.” He whispered kissing her forhead, “I live for your smiles.”

Devi gave him a sleepy smile that made his heart stutter in his chest, “Forever.” He murmured, “As long as I get those smiles.” He walked her down that hall to their bedroom, “I got you… I always got you.”

Devi smiled as she drifted off to sleep, feeling Paxton’s heat long her side again, but real this time and felt like she was home again…... life was prefect.


End file.
